


boo!

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a ghost! reader meets lydia seetz. orginally posted to my tumblr of the same name nov. 8, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	boo!

**Author's Note:**

> you’re barbara’s niece, and you were at the maitland’s house, nagging adam to help with some homework, when the three of you die. what a sucky way to die.
> 
> 446 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

barbara and adam were up in the attic again. boring. why were they always in the attic?  
you sat at the top of the stairs, watching the rush of people go through the house.  
boring, boring, boring.  
everything about the after life is so boring.  
even that crackhead who kept hitting on your aunt and uncle got boring after a while.  
at least while you were alive, you had stuff to aspire to.  
like getting a girlfriend.  
when you’re a ghost, stuck in the house you died in, not even your own house, and forever stuck as a 16 year old girl, it’s kind of hard to find someone who’ll date you.  
until…?  
“boo!” you said, for the fifth time today, in hopes that one of these breathers would be able to hear you.  
“ah. i’m so scared.” the strange girl said in a monotone voice.  
you stood up, paused a moment, and ran down the stairs.  
“boo?” you tested.  
“i heard you the first time. who are you, and what are you doing in my house?”  
she was looking at you. holy shit, she was looking at you. your dream girl was looking at you! you, you dead bastard!  
“i’m y/n.” you said. “and um, i died here.”  
the girl raised her eyebrow.  
“yeah. i died here, a not to long ago, i think. although time kinda works differently in the after life, so i’m not entirely sure…” you trialed off. “anyway, i died right there!” you pointed at the spot where the floor had given out.”  
“so you’re a ghost?” she asked.  
“yeah.”  
“is it any fun?”  
“look, i was hella depressed in life, and now? it’s even worse.”  
“oh.” she looked disappointed.  
“um what’s your name?”  
“lydia.”  
“that’s a really pretty name.”   
this was awkward. this was really awkward. really funny how you somehow assumed that being dead would make you a bit smoother with the ladies.  
“thanks. you’re pretty too.”  
she froze. did she just say… that you’re pretty?  
“i did not mean to say that. but, uh, you are.” lydia said after a minute.  
“cool, ‘cause, uh-”  
lydia reached out to your face.  
“huh. i figured my hand would go right through you.” she brought her other hand to you face. you were a taller than her, but not by a lot.  
“i thought so too.” you said. even though your heart no longer beat, it felt as though it was going a hundred miles an hour.  
she stopped looking at your eyes and started staring at your lips. she was quite bold, wasn’t she.  
“do you want to test if my lips go right through yours.”  
“yes.” you breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent, i’m sorry. also, i imagine adam was helping reader with a lit essay?


End file.
